Not Too Scary Now
by Widget Power
Summary: Randall x OC. He got trapped with the strangest human he'd ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

He slithered into my room again tonight. Luckily, this time I had a strategy.

 _Click._

"Huh?!"

He was confused. I watched purple scales multiply in thin air and take the form of a lizardlike, eight-legged reptile; his head was whipping one direction then the next.

"Hello, Randall."

"WHA?"

He turned a weird shade of yellow and collapsed backwards into my bed, his green eyes flying open in fright. I had a flashlight aimed directly at his pale lavender chest, leaning against the door.

"Out for some more late-night scaring, I see?" I asked, reaching out of the locked door and pressing the _eject_ button before closing and locking it again.

"How in hell do you know anything?"

"I watch." I turned the flashlight off and the overhead light on.

"But I've been scaring you out of your wits! You fill a can every time!"

"I can fake screams pretty well. You scared me a few years ago, but I am a teenager now and I don't get scared by oversized, mutant lizards. By the way, I've seen inside MI a few times. Nice numbers."

"I—" He raised one purple finger and trailed off, his eyes inspecting my body with a screwed-up facial expression. "Hmmm…"

What he saw was this: A lanky teenage girl with short, platinum-blonde-dyed hair, brown eyes, wearing a loose Budweiser tee and volleyball shorts. She was standing barefoot in a grey-painted room, one covered in drawings of anime, dragons, and one monster; a violet reptile with eight limbs and a bouncing crest.

"You, uh… Draw me…?" he asked, walking slowly into the center of the room and looking around slowly.

"I do. Is that bad?"

"Uh, well… No. Actually, it's…Really good…" He walked up to the wall and pulled one of my drawings of him off it, slowly tracing its outline with a finger. "It's really hard to draw with three fingers on each hand." He chuckled and stuck the picture back onto the wall.

"I would imagine." I walked up next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, receiving a small flinch as he directed his gaze towards me.

"Oh, by the way—" I walked to my desk, on which a glass tank, computer, and printer sat. I slowly reached into the glass tank, feeling around for the smooth, lithe body of my pet. I finally came into contact with the telltale, smooth, black scales as my snake slithered through my fingers. Every time I touched his scales, I felt my whole body quiver. I slowly lifted him out of the tank, stroking his suave back and carrying him to Randall.

His green eyes lit up. "Whoa…" He took the snake into his hands and smiled toothily. He smirked down at me. "You're not half bad, kid."

"I have a name."

"Which is?"

"Roxanne."


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the night chatting. I taught him how to play Minecraft, and was insanely jealous with how fast he got the Ender dragon killed with three pairs of hands. He was also really handy for fridge-raiding. We both drained two tubs of triple-fudge ice cream whilst talking about stuff; hugging pillows. He told amazing stories, and he had great comedic timing. It was entertaining, watching him turn fifty shades of everything as he expressed, in great detail, how he dodged thirty Chimera feet while chasing an eleven-headed chicken that stole his wallet.

When morning came, the sunlight presented a problem.

He could be seen.

However, in some way, I had to find a way to show him around the human world. His invisibility would come in handy.

"Dammit, if you do that one more time, I will fuck you up, lizard man…"

"Good luck."

Randall had tripped three people so far. I probably looked insane as I hissed out of the corner of my mouth, talking to him with an annoyed expression. I could clearly imagine the smug, fanged grin that was most likely plastered across his purple face. Rolling my eyes, I motioned inconspicuously for him to follow me into a park.

In the center, there was a fountain. A few potheads and ratchets sat on the brim, chatting. I groaned, walking away from it, however, Randall had other plans.

"Randall…? RANDALL! DAMMIT!" I hissed, chasing after the telltale sound of his three-toed feet scrambling up to the fountain.

SPLASH!

A ratchet got covered in water, her boyfriend gasping. I could make out a distortion in the water as I leaned over the edge to watch. I was about to grab him when he turned sharply and leaped from the water, splashing everywhere a second time. He landed sinuously behind me, grabbing my arm. "Come on."

He pulled me onto his back, phasing into existence. He barely gave people a chance to scream as he motored off, faster than any human could run. I clung around his neck, growling lowly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on, kid, loosen up! Just a little scaring!" He smirked as we neared my house and turned invisible once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, that was NOT cool."

"You gotta admit it was funny though…"

"You don't understand. Here on Earth, if someone sees you, you're going to be interpreted as either the Devil or a genetic experiment gone wrong. Either way, you die." I watched his expression change to fear. "So that's why they thought you were deadly?" he asked me softly. I shook my head. "No. They probably thought we were more powerful than we are. But we're not, we're just cowardly. Literally, we are the only species on this planet that kills its own kind blatantly. Wars and stuff are only common in the human race. We have weapons, desensitizing television and shit, and it's all a damn part of humans. We suck." I flopped backwards onto my bed.

"You don't suck," he said, suddenly. I turned my head to look at him, smirking. "Thanks, lizard. Pardon me, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Good night, Roxanne." He smiled softly and wormed under the bed to sleep invisibly.


End file.
